


Sweet Caresses

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Faith feels bad after the group kicks Buffy out (That takes Place During ‘Empty Places’), But what if Faith follows Buffy that night, Trying to make it better?





	Sweet Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Sweet Caresses

 

 

## Sweet Caresses

### by Rocker_Lee

Chapter 1: Sweet Caresses 

Author's Notes: Thanks to my lovely Beta her Royal Queen Jace, Queen of all. I hope she sticks around for my next project! 

Those were tears in Buffy's eyes, Faith watched as she walked away. For a moment Faith considered to stay behind, but she followed Buffy onto the porch and heard vaguely behind her, "Ding dong" and Dawn's low angry voice telling Rona to shut up. "Hey. Look, I swear I didn't want it to go this way-" 

"Don't" 

"I mean it, I--" 

"Don't...be afraid to lead them." Buffy's cheeks wet with tears, pain in her heart the other slayer could feel it. "Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them," Buffy looked at Faith, never letting the tears stop flowing. "but lead them." Buffy watched as Faith walked back into the house, after giving her a small nod. 

Faith sat down, thoughts running through her head. Everyone had questions about what they were going to do now, but all Faith could think about was Buffy. "I have to go after B, after the lynching we just performed we have to make sure she is ok--" 

"I think the best thing to do right now, is let her be." Giles stepped forward, trying to make Faith see reason. But Faith couldn't see reason, all Faith could see and think about was Buffy. 

"G, you didn't see her out there, I'm going after her." 

"Be careful." Willow spoke up, Faith could tell she didn't want it to go like this. She cared for Buffy as much as she did. So Faith just nodded and headed for the weapon chest, "She is Vulnerable right now Faith, she might--" 

"Hurt herself, yah got that Red." she placed a couple stakes into her sleeves. "I'm prepared." 

"We all decided--" Anya blurted out. 

"No you all decided, I was pushed into it." They all looked at her confused, "All I said was; not in charge and I thought B needed a little siesta, and I am not the one you want. Remember?" Faith ran a hand through her hair; Buffy was long gone from the house. Faith had to hurry and get on her trail before it went cold. "I'm not leader material; B has been doing this a lot longer. Remember, convicted felon?" she pointed to herself. 

"Well I thing you'll make a great leader." Faith looked over at Kennedy, "What, all that stuff you did was in your past. Your on the path to redemptions remember?" 

"Yah Ken, on the path." Heading for the door she stopped and turned around, "Listen, B has always been there for you guys, I know she screwed up. But if its one thing I learned, everyone makes mistakes, so she made one mistake out of how many years of being the lead slayer?" Faith saw she was getting through, but everyone still wasn't sure what do to about it now, "I'm going after B and that's that." With a sigh she grabbed a hold of her coat in the closet and headed out the door into the night, she was glad she had Slayer senses. "I'm coming B." 

* * *

"I know I was right, how could they do this to me? How could they just kick me out and give the damn reins over to Faith? O yah she'd be good at it, crazy psycho ex-killer. Ok so that isn't fair, but damn it I know I am right!" Some guys were giving her strange looks, "What this is Sunnydale, never see anyone talk to themselves before?" she kept walking until she reached a house a few blocks away from hers, the door was closed but she kicked it open, making herself comfortable. 

The man who lived there was already gone and Buffy had free rein, strangely enough the food in the fridge was still good, she grabbed a glass of juice, leftover pizza, and a few cookies before heading to the old owners bed, it was comfy. 

* * *

Faith had caught up with Buffy, her slayer senses tingled as she neared a house only a few blocks away. She felt her sister slayer's heart and it was indeed broken. Faith had always been able to tell when something was wrong, and she was sure Buffy could too. Opening the door she sighed and grabbed a Tab from the fridge before making her way into where she could see Buffy lay on the bed. 

"Get up." 

Buffy didn't move, she just looked at Faith, her eyes seemed empty. "Go away, Faith," 

"No B, they might not need you but I do. I can't do this alone." Buffy discarded the food onto the floor before curling into a ball away from Faith. "Damn it B, get the fuck up!" Nothing, "You're just going to give up, just like that?" 

"You all made it easy," 

"How many times do I--"= 

"Go back to your damn friends, your slayers. There yours now!" she stood and faced Faith, looking her square in the eye. "There yours I told you to lead them," 

"I don't want them B, I want you." Buffy watched as Faith sat down in a wicker chair, "Always have," This knocked Buffy off her feet, she had to sit down, "Since the first time we trained together, I felt something. But your friends were more important and I didn't want to get in the way of that, I let it consume me." 

"So getting me in trouble, and breaking me out of class was--" 

"Foreplay." Faith smiled. 

"As I said before and I will probably say it again, you're very strange." 

"What can I say B, I'm kinky." Faith stood and knelt down in front of Buffy, "Listen I'm not sure if you're right, but those girls are not ready to go back in there. We lost a few, and Xander--" 

"Don't," 

"They don't hate you B," she could see it in Buffy's eyes, she wasn't to sure. "They could never hate you, never." Buffy wanted to lay back down but Faith refused to let her, "No, listen." Buffy sighed, she wouldn't meet Faith's eyes. "You were my idol Buffy, strange as that may sound. I loved you from the very first moment I saw you." 

"What does this have to do wi--" 

"Just listen," Faith placed a hand over Buffy's mouth. "When I saw you in the grave yard my heart skipped a beat, when I see you I feel guilt and love all at the same time. The thought of making it right, it was the only thing that kept me going." Faith caressed Buffy's cheek, she pulled away. "I never wanted to hurt you Buffy, but every time I managed to do it. Even now." 

"It wasn't you," Faith looked up and for the first time Buffy saw the real woman, "Faith I don't know what to say about, well about all of it. But I know its not your fault, but I can't go back there. My own sister threw me out, even Dawn hates me." 

"Pint size does not hate you," 

"Of course she does, everyone does." 

"Not everyone." Pulling away from Faith, Buffy stood by the window. 

"Right now The First is plotting a way to beat you back, they need you." Faith moved behind Buffy, she fought the urge to kiss along her neckline. Buffy knew how she felt and she wanted to show her just how much she meant it. "Go back to the house and lead them, there probably all going crazy." Buffy turned to face Faith placing a gentle hand on her cheek. 

"I won't leave you B, I won't and I can't." 

"You have to, you're the number one slayer now." 

"I don't want it." 

"You have no choice, it's your destiny." Faith cracked a smiled, "God, I'm channeling Andrew." 

"B..." 

"Go." 

"Whether you believe it or not, they need you." Buffy traced small circles around Faith's lips, Faith copied her motions and smiled. "B, come back with me please." she kissed her fingertips before moving in close. "I don't know if I can do this alone." 

"You can and will, your strong and hard headed. Perfect slayer qualities." Buffy leaned in, she wasn't sure what possessed her, but she placed a small fluttering kiss on Faith's lips. "Be a hero, it's your turn." Just as Buffy pulled away Faith pulled her back, kissing her hard. Buffy gave in and kissed back, maybe there was a little more there that met the eye? 

Strong hands stripped clothing and felt skin, caressed smooth skin. Small moans and groans could be heard as hands found sweet spots, as two slayers landed on the bed behind them. One just needed to feel the other needed her, was there love there? One orgasm and now they lay in peaceful bliss, with a smile Faith kissed along that neckline she wanted. 

"Go to them, and when the time is right I will come back." 

"I love you B." 

"I love you too Faith." and with that Faith walked back to Revello drive, into the house. They had work to do... 

The End....for now

Fandom:  Angel, Buffy   
Title:   **Sweet Caresses**   
Author:   **Rocker_Lee**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **7k**  |  **06/10/07**   
Characters:  Buffy, Faith   
Pairings:  Buffy/Faith   
Summary:  Faith feels bad after the group kicks Buffy out (That takes Place During &#8216;Empty Places&#8217;), But what if Faith follows Buffy that night, Trying to make it better?   
Disclaimer/Other:  I do not own any rights to Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Joss owns everything and of course the Television stations that play it.   
  



End file.
